Trivia Crack: The Movie
Trivia Crack: The Movie is an American animated comedy film directed by David Silverman and Ben Bocquelet based on the most famous trivia game Trivia Crack, The stars are Adam Sandler, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Billy West, J.K. Simmons and David Cross, This is the second PG-13 animated comedy film from 20th Century Fox, The first was The Simpsons Movie. Synopsis When Willy has gone to a summer trip to Japan, the 6 category guys is staying at the United States, As all them are alone messing up with the house with parties and all stuff of craziness. Plot The date is July 1st 2019, Willy has gone to Tokyo, Japan for a couple weeks, Willy is the only one that has a lot of money, the 6 category guys planned to go to Spain, but they're out of money, They are staying in their country, Tito is in his computer, Pop says "What are you doing?" Tito nervously closes the web browser, and he gets to playing Half-Life 2, Pop suddenly sees him playing Half Life, Pop's watching The Fault in Our Stars in his Xbox, Hector is reading a novel about Ancient Greece, Bonzo is watching the World Cup final live online, Al is at science class, The time is now 7:00pm in the night, They start a party, They invite someone named George Bort to the party, George suddenly gets an e-mail in his phone about the invite, They also invite a shape-shifting fairy called Penny Fitzgerald, Logan comes to the party, He plays Rayman Arena with Pop in the PS2, They go eat some food, Penny comes in with her costume, George, suddenly falls in love with Penny, Pop and Bonzo are confused to George, George says gibberish, George kisses Penny, Pop vomits in the toilet, Bonzo puts his hands to his eyes, The time is now early morning, They forgot to sleep and their tired with a mess in the house, Tina comes back to the house, And sees a mess and says "Who did this?!, Who are those 2 people?!", Pop is nervously shy and scared, Tina sends Pop to the judge, Pop says it was Bonzo who started the party, Then Bonzo is also sent to the judge, Tina goes to a trip with a orphan and they adopt him, Willy calls Tina, Tina is nervously scared because they made a mess in their house and they got out of their home, Willy is confused why Tina is nervous and sees George and Penny, Tina suddenly ends the videocall, They goes to a camp, The orphan is happy, Pop finds a girl with Pop's same species and Pop falls in love as well, Penny sees a dangerous tower where she learned to fly when she was little, Penny will learn Al to fly, They go to the dangerous tower, Al suddenly falls and screams with fear, Al says he has acrophobia, fear of heights, Al almost died, Al landed on a trampoline, Their car suddenly get destroyed by the tower, They get home with Uber, Willy gets back to see a mess, They come back home, Willy is angry, Willy suddenly silents Pop for that, They can still see Pop's lip-sync, Willy fires them and Willy is alone, He's suddenly like have no categories, And suddenly wants them back, Willy calls Bonzo, and says "I want you back, I have no categories!", They go back home, They return their game Trivia Crack with George and Penny, The end... Cast * Adam Sandler as Pop, a 21-year-old popcorn that loves watching movies, playing games, and songs. * Tom Kenny as Bonzo, a 29-year-old football that was a former footballer and a current wrestler,. * Bill Fagerbakke as Tito, a 38-year-old globe that knows about countries, states and cities. * Billy West as Hector, a 17-year-old knight that is a 12th grader that studies History. * J.K. Simmons as Al, a 19-year-old test tube that studied Science, He loves science. * David Cross as Tina, a 28-year-old paintbrush that loves painting and making novels. * TBA as Willy, the 40-year-old mascot of the house and the boss of them. * TBA as George Bort, a 18-year-old 12th grader that falls in love with Penny. * Teresa Gallagher as Penny, a 19-year-old female shape-shifting fairy who is the girlfriend of George Bort and the ex-girlfriend of Gumball Watterson. Trivia * This is the second PG-13 animated comedy film directed by David Silverman, the first one was The Simpsons Movie. * When Willy silents Pop, we see a lip-sync where he says "fuck". * Steven Spielberg as originally going to be the director of the film, Then Seth Rogen, And it changed to David Silverman. * This filmwas originally going to be a Columbia film. Category:TehRaymanFan0915's ideas Category:Comedy films Category:Films based on video games Category:Road movies Category:Animation Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:1492 Pictures Category:Happy Madison Productions Category:Films directed by David Silverman Category:Films set in 2019